Love
by luckystargirl
Summary: This is my version of the episode of where Ranma wants to ruin Ryoga's and Akane's date. Lets see what happens ... one shot


Ranma sighed once again that day as he had used the bucket of cold water to pour over his head as he transformed into girl Ranma. He now she proceeded to slipped on the purplish pink dress and the wig attached to the hat not before adding a pair of glasses to adore her face.

She was going to ruin Ryoga and Akane's date at any cost. She walking up the Ukyo's shop with she saw her chance was coming up and as Ryoga took Akane's hands in his own as he began to speak Ranma got ready in her stands.

"Akane from the very first moment I saw you I knew I was in lo-"Ryoga was cut off as a punch was sent to the back of his head. The hit sent him across the room as he shouted "Hey who did that?" before Ranma gave a quick smirk before setting her act into plan.

"Ryoga darling, how could you … How could you even look at another girl when you got me, you two timer!" Ranma called out as she stomped across the room her fist clutched as she squeezed Ryoga hard.

"I've never seen you before in my life! You must got me confused with someone else! Come on let me go! You can't just … come on you can't just come out of nowhere and just stuff li-!" Ryoga shouted and rumbled as he tried to loosen the grip from the girl he knows he had never met. While Ukyo face harden as her plan seemed to not be working and Akane looking curiously at the two on the floor. Ukyo made her way over to the two while Ryoga continued to ramble on. Ukyo placed her hand on the girl's shoulder

"all right who are you?" She had asked her voice hard while the girl gave her an annoyed look.

"Who am I? You don't know… I am Ryoga's fiancée!" Ranma shouted as she got louder near the end with all eyes on her. Shock had come across Ryoga's face as he had no idea what so ever at if the girl was saying was true while Ukyo and Akane's face seemed to harden as all three yelled out in sync

"Fiancée!?". Ryoga fell to his knees as he cried out before showing his eyes

"I-I didn't know. I have fiancée? ... How long have yo-"he had quietly said before Ranma cut in

"I'm not surprised you don't remember after all we were but babes when our well-meaning but medal some parents decided that we sha-LL" Ranma almost finished before someone had yanked on her hair which was Akane.

"What is the matter with you? "Akane Whispered angrily at Ranma before Ranma started yelling.

"HEY! We are in the middle of a romantic moment here!" Ranma yelled as Akane still continued to pull on Ranma's hair.

"Now I know you've gone crazy!" Akane yelled at Ranma as they argued. Well poor Ryoga had continued to sit upon the floor hands to his head as he thought.

"W-what am I W-what am I going to do?" Ryoga asked himself thinking hard Till Ukyo had slapped the back of his head

"Stupid! Snap out of it! Are you going to let some stranger steal your one and only chance for happiness?!" Ukyo yelled at him while Ryoga lifted his head up more.

"Yeah that's right what on earth was I thinking… there is only one girl for me! Akane I- you're the one! You're the o-only o-me I" Ryoga was cut short before a bucket of cold water came rushing towards him. He cried out as he jumped for safety not wanting to transform at this time well it was cleanly shown that Ranma was the one to do so well Akane took no mind in what was happening her hands now safely tucked behind her back as she watched.

"W-wha W-what are you doing!" Ryoga shouted as tears brimmed the corners of his eyes.

"I won't let you abandon me! I won't you hear me!" shouted Ranma as she throw another bucket at Ryoga well he ran right away from each throw dodging all of them for now as he pulled an umbrella away with to shield himself. He ran right out of the shop as Ranma continued to throw random buckets from nowhere filled with the cold icy water at him.

"Uhgg! She can't just waltz in here and do that after everything I've done to bring them together!" Ukyo shouted out her thoughts while Akane had an annoyed look plastered all over her face facing the door behind Ukyo.

"Come one darling lets run away together!" shouted out Ranma as she caught up with Ryoga taking a hold of his hand as she dodged Ukyo's attacks. As the two continued to run Ryoga no choice in the matter Ukyo ran out of her shop throwing a fit

"No fair!" she shouted out to them while Akane just took a look out from the shop entrance. Ranma had taken the chance to push them both into a bunch of bushes as they were chased and sat on Ryoga so he wouldn't say anything. Soon Ukyo and Akane arrived at the scene looking everywhere around

"she's pretty sneaky aren't she but she can't of gone far" Ukyo said to Akane as they continued to look totally passing up on the bushes. "Let's split up and look and look for them OK" Ukyo said as Akane responded with a

"sure" before they both went running off. Ranma watching the whole scene was careful enough to make sure they left as Ryoga whispered out

"hey I didn't do nothing wrong why do I have to sneak around like some kind of" Ryoga was cut off with a

"shh" from Ranma as she put a finger to her lips.

"I won't! Why should I? I don't have to listen to you!" he shouted with energy as he sat up Ranma following close behind.

"Is there someone you're in love with, P-Chan? Ranma asked in a baby voice hand together near her face. Ryoga couldn't believe what he was hearing as utter shock came over him as well as dread as he thought of how she knew.

"H-How do you know a-about?" he asked fists rose to his face

"oh my darling but I know everything about you! Your likes, dislikes; that you turn into a pig" Ranma said her eyes sparkling as she did so.

"You mean you know yet… yet you still want me?" he asked taking her hands with in his own in the matter of moments.

"I what?" Ranma asked harshly as he stared at Ryoga who spoke again

"I'm so happy" he whispered out his eyes focused on her every move.

"Wait you don't understand you don't think I. You don't really think that we" Ranma stuttered out her plan backfiring on her.

"that we were meant to be" Ryoga said as he fell forward Ranma under him as she let out a small cry as they fell. Ranma started to stutter more as Ryoga slowly moved his way down as he soon closed his eyes. Ranma gulped as her heart started to beep faster as she soon could hear it in her own ears. An blush spread across her face as she realized in that one moment that she Ranma Saotome had not been jealous of Akane going on a date with someone else but was jealous of Akane just being with Ryoga. Ranma had finally realized her love for her dear friend Ryoga as she let him moved down till his lips finally met her own.

Ranma closed her eyes as she kissed him back the blush deepens on her and his own face. There kiss slowly deepened as their tongues battled till air was needed they pulled apart as a string of saliva attached to their lips. During the time of them kissing Ranma's wig had fallen off showing that who she was as her name escaped from Ryoga's kiss.

"Ranma" he said as he stared down at the red head beauty who also was staring back.

"I'm sorry Ryoga for tricking you b-but I love you" Ranma breath from her own lips looking so innocent there it made Ryoga's own heart skip a beat

"I-I love you too" he said as he leaned down once again to take her lips with his own. That's when Akane and Ukyo decided to finally find the two now lovers. The two blushed finding them like this as but were both very annoyed

"cough cough" they both faked coughed getting their attention as they both blushed more. Ryoga picked up girl Ranma throwing her over his shoulder as he left to go somewhere more private from everyone but he only got lost again but at least he got Ranma now.


End file.
